


Kiss Like Sunshine's on Your Lips

by notebookthief (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, HQ Rarepair Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/notebookthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second contribution for the Haikyuu!! Rarepair Week.</p><p>Tanaka and Yachi celebrate each other the best way they know how - through different kinds of kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The cake set in front of Yachi is probably one of the ugliest, most haphazard cakes she has ever seen in her life.

There is far too much icing and it’s visibly slanted, so much so that she tilts her head a little to make it straight. There are sprinkles everywhere, thicker in some areas and thinner in others, and there are tiny marshmallows that look like they’ve been literally thrown on. The candles are at different heights and are awkwardly placed - Yachi thinks they’ve probably been stuck on after the marshmallows. The bottom of the cake is lined with a thick layer of whipped cream, so fluffy it almost makes Yachi sick. 

The only thing neat about the cake are the Hershey’s kisses lining the edge on top, set in a perfect circle. They look out of place on the stark white mess, like they belong on something actually decent. Yachi knows she’s gawking, but the entire thing is just… a disaster. 

Tanaka shifts in his seat, antsy and nervous, red dusting his cheeks. “I know it doesn’t look like much, but it should taste decent,” he says awkwardly. 

Yachi blinks away her shock and smiles nervously at him. “Okay! We should. Light the candles.” 

Tanaka jumps up hastily, almost knocking his legs into the table, and grabs a lighter from the kitchen. He lights the candles quickly and shuts off the lights. Yachi takes a deep breath. 

“Wait! I need to sing you happy birthday!” 

Yachi closes her mouth abruptly, swallowing the air, which bursts out in giggles when Tanaka proceeds to belt out happy birthday dramatically and completely out of key. 

His singing lightens the mood considerably, and Yachi feels ready to eat the monstrosity of a cake when it’s over. Tanaka’s grin brings out a smile of her own as she blows out her candles - she misses one, half on purpose, and Tanaka’s grin gets even wider. 

They quickly take out the candles and Tanaka slices a careful piece, exposing the confetti cake inside. Yachi takes a tentative bite, still nervous, and discovers that holy crap it’s actually amazing. 

She swallows her bite too fast, pain flashing through her throat, and exclaims “Tanaka this is really good!” 

Tanaka’s blush deepens and he rubs the back of his head. “You think so? I really only bake for my big sis’...” 

Yachi nods excitedly and shoves more cake into her mouth. “Super good!” she mumbles through her full mouth. Tanaka laughs sheepishly and serves himself a piece. 

Tanaka eats a full two pieces, where Yachi can barely finish her one. He cleans up quickly, throwing the plates in the dishwasher and packaging up the rest of the cake for her to take home. He stands awkwardly in the kitchen for a moment, looking confused, before making a loud noise and grabbing a small gift bag from the cupboard under the sink. 

“Sorry, I forgot where I put it,” he says, handing it to her where she sits. She takes the light pink bag gently, pulling out the tissue with care, and pulls out her present. 

It’s a two-piece hair pin set with small strawberries on them, sparkling lightly under the kitchen light. An excited blush dons her cheeks, matching Tanaka’s nervous one. 

“I really like it!” she exclaims, smiling up at him. He nearly starts vibrating with happiness, and holds out a hand. 

“Here, can I put them on? If you want,” he says, careful not to stutter. She nods and hands the package to him, slipping the ones she’s wearing out of her hair while Tanaka tears the package open. 

Delicately, so unlike him but so appreciated, he places the hairpins in the spot where the old ones were. They’re the slightest bit looser than Yachi normally wears them, but she beams up at Tanaka, who beams right back. 

He leans down even further and kisses her cheek. “Happy birthday, Yacchan.” 

She turns bright red and stammers out her thank you, warmth filling her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Distance/ **Language**

Tanaka has visited this café every day for the past two weeks not only because of their great coffee, but also because of the quiet, beautiful girl who sits by the window every day.

He’s been working on a vineyard in France as a summer job, despite the fact that he speaks no french. Asahi had done the same thing when he had graduated, so he figured he should too - get some work experience and travel done at the same time seemed ideal, and he’s been enjoying the labour so far. The faint, sweet smell of alcohol and fermenting grapes under the hot French sun is something he enjoys immensely. 

He discovered the café by accident, actually - he was running a few errands when it started to rain, and he ducked inside the first building he saw. He’d meant to only stay a few minutes and call for a cab, but upon seeing the girl, he decided to wait out the rain. 

He does his best not to stare when he goes in, not wanting to make her uncomfortable, but sometimes he can’t help it. She looks best on sunny days, when the light catches on her blonde hair and brightens her skin. He looks at her more when she reads, because she’s too engrossed to notice - he looks at her less when she’s on her phone or doing what appears to be homework or doing nothing. 

He doesn’t have the guts to talk to her until a month after he first saw her. He tries his best not to be intimidating, and practices his French in his head. He hardly believes he has the confidence to talk to her, ready to turn back at a moments notice, but he has to leave to go back to Japan soon and he needs to say something. 

So he walks up to her, sticking his sweaty hands in his pockets, and says hello. 

She looks up at him, visibly frightened, and he tries harder to smooth out his face, takes a deep breath, and says in a terrible accent, “I’m sorry, my French is very bad. I wanted to tell you that you are very beautiful.” 

She gawks at him a little, her nervousness dissipating into shock. He’s not really sure what to do next, but he’s saved when she sticks out her hand awkwardly and says slowly, “My name is Hitoka.” 

He takes it and, on some sort of instinct, kisses her hand. They both immediately jerk back, and he starts stammering out apologies in French, turning redder by the second. She herself is bright pink, but she eventually stops his apologies. 

“My name is Ryuunosuke,” he says after an awkward pause. 

She tries to say it, but stumbles over the syllables, and eventually he just tells her to call him Ryuu. He’s still unused to being called by his first name so casually, but he tries not to take it to heart - it’s just how things work in Western culture. 

He leaves after that, awkwardly and still red-faced. They don’t see each other in the time before he leaves a week later - he is too busy preparing for his departure and working to make it out. 

When he comes back the next year, he finds her in the same spot, and when her eyes meet his, she says his name with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/o to tumblr user oikawatooruinedmylife for betaing!!! apparently i can't capitalize places or languages for the life of me. ur an angel <3  
> i thought french speaking yachi and this came out of it so i hope u like ! i almost left it as an unfulfilled ending but... i couldnt do that. imagine their lives afterwards how you like <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3 - date/ **seasons**

The time leading between fall and winter is dry and cold, and while Yachi is usually prepared for the weather, she is left without her coat today.

She’d woken up late, having set her alarm wrong after a late night of homework, and barely even put her uniform on properly. Running to school kept her warm, but by the time practice is finished she’s freezing. 

Tanaka walks her home every day now, insisting that it’s “the noble thing to do” (Nishinoya had nodded in agreement in the background). Yachi thinks it’s pretty cute, and she likes to hear him talk, so she lets him. Sometimes, when they feel particularly brave, they hold hands. 

Today is not a brave day but she still clutches at his hand, keeping the warm appendage between her two cold and shaking ones. He glances down at her frequently, his face twisted in concern as he chatters. He finally stops her after she sneezes the third time. 

He quickly unzips his jacket and throws it over her shoulders, kissing her red nose as he does so. “Jeez, you’re going to catch a cold if you don’t warm up,” he says loudly, disapprovingly, but she can see the red on his cheeks that matches her own. 

She fits her arms through the sleeves; they go far past her fingertips. She’s absolutely swimming in it, but she snuggles into it’s warmth nonetheless. It smells faintly of soap and musk and cinnamon, just like Tanaka himself, and she smiles a little into the jacket, her blush growing. 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” she asks worriedly. “You could get frostbite and you wouldn’t be able to play, and your fingers might -” 

“Yacchan, I’m fine,” he soothes, grinning widely at her. “Besides, you always make me feel warm,” he adds, his face turning bright, bright red. It looks nice on his dark skin, she thinks briefly. 

She pushes up one sleeve and goes back to holding his hand, smiling into the jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is sort of late not really since today is day 3 but whatever this chapter is really lame and short and badly written but here you go!!! take it please and thank you


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day four - childhood/ **unrequited**

Tanaka is completely smitten.

Yachi is very different from Kiyoko, but that does nothing to deter his switch in affections - in fact, that difference probably helped it along. Where Kiyoko is cold, untouchable beauty, Yachi is bright and close and warm. Her anxiety and excitement make him want to dote on her and protect her in ways he never imagined himself doing for Kiyoko. Most of all, he can see himself with her - he can see the tiny possibility of them coming together, being together, where there was never an option with Kiyoko. 

Realistically, he knows it’s not possible with Yachi either. She can barely even speak to him about volleyball, let alone do anything romantic, and he has a hard time asking for a towel from her correctly. 

He stares at her sometimes during practice, when she’s preoccupied and he isn’t, and he makes sure to greet her every day. Kiyoko is the first to notice, he’s sure, but she never comments - the first to do that is NIshinoya. 

“Bro, what’s up with you? You’ve been acting weird,” he says offhandedly during practice one day. Tanaka wants to say he’s fine, but he can’t lie, so he sighs and glances over at his oblivious crush. Nishinoya makes an “ohh” sound and claps him on the back. 

“She’ll notice you eventually! What isn’t there to like about you!” His friend grins brightly up at him, and he feels comforted, if only marginally. 

He knows, though - he knows there isn’t a chance for a guy like him with a girl like her. He forces himself to be content with glances and brushing fingers, and makes it be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> tanaka cant make anything pretty but boy does it taste good  
> yes! first chapter down. disappointed to see no tanayachi here yet, but fret not! i am here. with this fic. im sorry.


End file.
